


everyday with you.

by winnielewoo



Series: the clover and the rose. [1]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, LMAO, Living Together, Post canon, Romance, Short, bc it sounds like clover, bc its a mix of how she was pre-amnesia and post amnesia, her name is kuroba, her personality is kinda a hc, heroine has a name, just a moment between the two, kent is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnielewoo/pseuds/winnielewoo
Summary: They've been together for what feels like forever. But sometimes, they can't help but love each other just like they're doing it for the first time.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Series: the clover and the rose. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119485
Kudos: 4





	everyday with you.

It had taken quite some time for him to get used to prolonged physical contact. More often than not, lingering touches were the only thing she could salvage from him, for he would pull away with a face tinged with red after what seemed like seconds. 

But now that they had started living together, in a place completely foreign to them, they began to grow into each other, eventually accustomed to the other’s company. Kent was pressed against her in the earliest hours of the morning, drifting off into the most peaceful phase of slumber. He didn’t have a class until later in the day, so being stuck in this moment in time felt the safest it could possibly be - with his big arms always pulling her close,no matter how stuffy it got in their bed. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t get the same liberties as he did. She had a lecture in an hour, and the university was a thirty minute journey, from the train station through foot. 

Kent had finished graduate school a year ago now. His next goal was to pursue a PhD, then linger around his choices of becoming a Mathematics professor or in the research field. He was rarely around at home, his brain filled with intensive study, mostly in the library or in the laboratory, still the busybody he always was. Oftentimes she would be just as heavily scheduled as she was, her Psychology major eating the corners of her life - both of them were nearly filled to the brim with assignment after assignment, presentation to thesis, bursting from the gaps of both their schedules. 

This was the only time the two seemed to spend together throughout their days, though not even conscious. She would find herself in his hold the moment she woke up, the memory of her falling asleep alone perhaps too distant to remember. His chin, heated up from her warmth, fell slack above her head as the two intertwined, her fingers creeping around his waist gently. 

“ _Ken_ ,” she whispered, gently loosening her grip, pressing her palm against his chest, nudging him. “I’ve got to go. My professor won’t forgive me this time if I’m late.” 

Silence. Only his soft breaths brushing against her, the rise and fall of his chest emphasised by the way she let out a small groan. 

“ _ Hey _ . Kent?” her voice slightly raised, though still pulpy and filled with weakened sleepiness. 

“A few more minutes, Kuro,” he finally breathed, his crackled voice rumbling against her. His eyes were still peeled closed, his hair falling against his forehead in a mess of locks. (He really was the type to have an even messier bedhead than Kuroba in the mornings. It almost made her giggle, right before her fingers combed them instinctively, a half attempt in waking him up.)

“Nuh-uh,” the girl huffed, a small smile forming on her lips. “Not fair. When I want you to stay with me, you always get mad.”

“Just ten seconds, then.”

“Five. Final offer.”

Her reply was met with a silent grunt, with more further attempts of Kuroba wiggling her way out of him. At last, he moved his arms away, letting her playfully roll off the bed in one gasp.

“Freedom, at last!” she teased, stretching her arms and legs. Their studio apartment was rather small - at least, as small as London flats paid for by two college students could manage - but the morning sunstill fell gracefully through the blinds in a way that mimicked  _ home,  _ back in her own little apartment and sometimes at his house, where frequent sleepovers would only happen in the most desperate of nights. The room flickered with hints of gentle gold that striped across her cheeks, Kent’s shoulders under the covers, and the prompt kiss she planted on his temples as she parted from him. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Her back was turned to him, tying her hair up into a ponytail as she shuffled to the bathroom. He could still hear her talking from this distance, her silky voice flowing through his ears. Perhaps it was the only thing he didn’t seem to mind before he had his first cup of coffee.

“I’d go for the salad in the fridge,” he replied, plainly, feeling her absence on her side of the bed before his eyes flickered open, squinting from the blurriness of his sight. “They offer enough nutrients for the day.” 

“Don’t be silly,” was Kuroba’s response, her voice echoing now, the bathroom door frayed slightly open. Once he fumbled around for his glasses, he could catch her reflection in the mirror, splashing water against her cheeks. “You know how big you are. You need something more than just a salad to keep you going." Her eyes caught his, offering a half scowl in an attempt to tease them. "I can't believe you got tired of the English breakfasts so easily." 

“That’s because you still have the heart of a tourist.” Kent had fully awoken now, making the bed. Kuroba knew he wanted such a chore to be his job, since he would babble on and on about even spaces and symmetrical lines, or whatever it was he was always on about. 

“Whatever,” she groaned through her muffled, toothpaste filled mouth. “I’ll make you a simple bento, if you  _ so _ despise the thought of bacon. I bought some things last night on the way home, anyway.” 

“I don’t have a lecture for another three hours, so there’s no need,” she heard him say. “And don’t talk when you’re brushing your teeth. It sounds unpleasant.” 

She turned to face him before sticking out her tongue, bubbled foam trickling against her bottom lip. 

“It looks unpleasant, too.” 

“Hmph,” she smiled, finishing up. “I’ll still pull something together. I’ve got fifty minutes to spare. Well, _ twenty, _ if you take out the time it’ll take me to get there.”

He flicked his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, a habit that he always did before providing some kind of half hearted observation. “You said your professor won’t let you off for being late this time. Don’t blame me when that happens…” he paused. “Though, I  _ am _ happy you think of my well being.”  _ More than you  _ _realise_ , he almost wanted to say. 

She looked at him again, turning her head this time, a knowing glance washing over between the two. Her olive shaded eyes brightened when they caught his, before her expression pinched together, enough to break the tension. 

“You act like it’s the first time I’ve done this,” she hummed, rubbing a lick of moisturiser against her cheeks. “As if I didn’t come all the way to London just for you.” 

“Well, it was your decision to make. I just made the offer.”

“Yeah, right. You said it yourself back then.” She lowered her voice for effect. “ _ I won’t take no for an answer, Kuroba-san, but you should still think about it, anyway. _ ” The girl pulled a brush through her hair, gently, though with slight haste. 

"Not that I regret it, though," Kuroba continued, and it almost seemed like she was talking to herself, from the way her voice seemed to soften. "I'd probably get more job opportunities from my degree once we move back to Japan. Though, hah, I told you that already." It was perhaps one of the biggest advantages of following him here besides, well, simply _being_ with him. She recalled the girl she used to be back then - nearly two years ago, was it? - ruffling between her choices and the path she chose to take. 

In the end, she chose to pursue her passion with him.

"I'm glad you don't regret it," she heard him say, coming up from behind her, arms creeping their way back to her waist, just like they were not even ten minutes ago. "Because I wouldn't have gotten this far if not for you." 

"Ew," she snickered, rubbing her arm against his cheek, having to go on the tip of her toes simply to reach him. "You're being so cheesy just because I'm making you bento." As she turned, his lips met her forehead, the flutter of a butterfly brushing past her skin. 

There was a brief pause between the two, with the tension in her shoulders weakening, to the burst of light pink that sprouted from her cheeks. 

" _You act like it's the first time I've done this_ ," he mimicked, lightening his voice, replicating her tone. He's still as strict as he was, still somewhat clueless about things like emotion and maybe even _love,_ but she can tell in this instant that he's grown different. He's _comfortable_ , and so is she. 

Perhaps some things never change. No matter how long they grow into each other, her heart still thumps deep into her ears whenever he acts like this. She can tell he feels the same - from how he lets himself speak thickly spread promises despite him already keeping them, right in the fingers that have always held onto hers, to how he's looking down at her now, a playful smile that struggles to stay still, his heartbeat just as loud as hers.

"I have - I have to hurry..." she flushed, shakily finishing up her hairdo, the same as always. Kent nodded, coughing to himself, before leaving the bathroom in a hurry.

She musters a breath, blinking at herself in the instance of her reflection, before a flicker of realisation came across her expression.

_How the hell do you make bento again?_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
